legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Cemetery
Locations article |image=Defiance-Cemetery-Main.png |caption=The Main Cemetery in Defiance. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen Defiance }} The Cemetery was a playable location in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and Legacy of Kain: Defiance. An expansive graveyard area, it was located in southwestern Nosgoth to the west of Ziegsturhl. Kain's Mausoleum was one of the most notable structures inside the Cemetery and a number of notable artifacts, spells and objects could be found nearby including he Sanctuary spell, Ornamental Shield, Kain's Family Crest and the Faceted Orb, as well as a number of Secrets. Profile In Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, when Kain was resurrected by Mortanius in Seeking Revenge, he awoke as a Vampire in his tomb, deep inside his Mausoleum. Making his way out of the structure and gaining his first spells and artifacts along the way, Kain found himself in the wider Cemetery. Emerging from his Mausoleum, he discovered that the sunlight was now uncomfortable to him and as it began to rain he found that water was even more painful. Sheltering from the rain, Kain explored the Cemetery's other mausoleums and found his first Flay artifacts. Shortly after his exit from the Cemetery, Kain was able to find the brigands that committed his murder. Kain took revenge, killing them all, but as he finished the deed he was warned by Mortanius that the brigands were pawns of a greater master. Mortanius directed Kain to the The Pillars and Kain left on the trail to Ziegsturhl. After this Kain was able to return regularly to his mausoleum within the cemetery through the use of the sanctuary spell and was able to discover several secrets in the immediate area. Raziel was also to find himself in the Cemetery in Legacy of Kain: Defiance after emerging from The Elder's Lair in Escape from the Elder God Chamber. Initially trapped in the Spectral Realm he was denied a chance to enter the Material Realm when The Elder God removed the Planar portals and soon after discovered the Elder's soul devouring agents - the Archons. Seeking a way to enter the Material Realm, Raziel explored the cemetery's mausoleums in Find the Path to the Pillars and found a new method to enter it through 'possessing corpses'. Discovering Vampire hunters inhabiting the Cemetery and overhearing them talking about a spirit haunting the Pillars, Raziel realized that he had apparently been trapped in the Elder's Lair for five centuries and was now in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of ''Blood Omen]]. Along with the mercenaries, Raziel discovered that several other enemies - the Revenants - were also crossing realms by spirit projection and possession, apparently just to follow him. Further inside the Cemetery Raziel was able to find several ruins much older than the rest of the Cemetery and was able to gain entry to the warp gates to the Dark Forge within the Vampire Citadel. Gaining the Dark Reaver from this forge, he was able to enter Kain's Mausoleum and passing through it, reached the ruins that were able to teleport him to the Light Forge and enable him to gain the Light Reaver . Utilizing both Wraith-blade enhancements, Raziel was able to open an ancient gate, behind which was a trail that led directly to the Pillars. Design and Layout As with other reappearing locations, the Cemetery in ''Defiance is drastically altered from its Blood Omen appearance and very little directly matches the layout seen previously, although some buildings appear in similar places. Because of this only the main outdoor cemetery area and Kain's Mausoleum can be directly considered to reappear, with behind the scenes source suggesting that Defiance represented an 'updated' view of the Cemetery. The Revived and Updated (Almost) Definitive LoK Maps Thread at the Square Enix Legacy of Kain Series Forums (by Baziel, Guilherme Coelho and Tenaya). Pillars of Nosgoth areas at DCabDesign (by Bazielim), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) Nevertheless, several distinct buildings and areas of the Cemetery can be identified: Main Cemetery The main external area of the Cemetery seen in both Blood Omen and Defiance, although drastically altered between titles. BO1-Map0001-Sect70-Cemetery.png|The Main Cemetery as it appears in BO1 Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-MainCemetery.jpg|The main area of the Cemetery as it appears in Defiance Def-Cemetary-External-ILemay.jpg Defiance-Cemetery-Main.png Defiance-Cemetery-MainCemetery-SunkenTombEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-MainCemetery-ToKain'sMausoleumEntrance.png Defiance-Model-Map-Cemetery3a.png In Blood Omen the main cemetery area comprised of a number of fenced areas containing five mausoleum buildings surrounded by a heavily wooded area and a stream running diagonally in the southeast - each mausoleum except Kain's mausoleum in the north was linked to another underground, giving a total of three mausoleum complexes. In the center was the 'graveyard' area contained a number of graves with Vista points and completely surrounded by railings, with other partitions spreading off from this: A partition in the northwest surrounding the entrance to the 'first crypt' with a trail leading north through an open gate to Kain's Mausoleum; a partition to the east contained the main gate to the Cemetery with a trail leading north to Ziegsturhl or bending around to a partition containing the exit of the 'first crypt'; to the southwest was another graveyard area and beyond that another fenced off area containing the entrance to the secret mausoleums; to the southeast beyond the stream was the exit of the secret mausoleums into a heavily wooded area with a number of Zombies and Pentaliche of tarot artifacts. The Revived and Updated (Almost) Definitive LoK Maps Thread at the Square Enix Legacy of Kain Series Forums (by Baziel, Guilherme Coelho and Tenaya). For Defiance the area returned as the main external hub of the Cemetery, this time centered around a large two-tiered circular ruin among a central graveyard with a number of other ruins, buildings and passage spreading out from there. A circular 'amphitheater' style area in the northwest led upto a sealed door and a passage heading through to another similar area outside the entrance to Kain's Mausoleum. An open-topped apparently partially collapsed building in the south led through into the 'Sunken Tomb' building, while a trail around the other side of the ruin from the 'amphitheater' led north through a series of passages and ruins to the main Cemetery gate. High doorways in the east and west led to the Light and Dark forge ruins respectively, with the top tier of the central structure acting and something of a bridge to cross the top level. The Revived and Updated (Almost) Definitive LoK Maps Thread at the Square Enix Legacy of Kain Series Forums (by Baziel, Guilherme Coelho and Tenaya). Kain's Mausoleum Arguably the most important structure in the Cemetery, Kain's Mausoleum appeared in both Blood Omen and Defiance and was positioned in the northwest of the Cemetery in both titles. Kain's tomb, the Sanctuary spell and Kain's Family Crest could be found within. Featured a different 'updated' layout in Defance although arguably somewhat reminiscent of the original layout. In Blood Omen linked only the the 'Main Cemetery', but gained a link to the 'Light forge ruins' through a sealed door and high ledge in Defiance The Revived and Updated (Almost) Definitive LoK Maps Thread at the Square Enix Legacy of Kain Series Forums (by Baziel, Guilherme Coelho and Tenaya). BO1-Cemetery-KainsMausoleum.png|The exterior of Kain's Mausoleum in BO1 BO1-Kain's Mausoleum Entrance.PNG|The entrance to Kain's Mausoleum in Blood Omen BO1-Map0006-Sect11-KainMausoleum.png|The interior of Kain's Mausoleum in Blood Omen BO1-Kain's Mausoleum Tomb.png|Kain's tomb in Blood Omen Defiance-Cemetery-MainCemetery-ToKain'sMausoleumEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-Kain'sMausoleumEntrance.png|The entrance to Kain's Mausoleum in Defiance Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleumEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleum-MainChamberA.png Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleum-MainChamberA-Spectral.png Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleum-MainChamberB.png Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleum-MainChamberB-Spectral.png Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleum-KainTomb.png Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleum-KainTomb-Spectral.png Kains' crypt.jpg|Kain's tomb in Defiance Defiance-Cemetery-KainMausoleum-KainBustRoom.png First Crypt BO1-Cemetery-MausoleumB-Entrance.png BO1-Map0013-Sect01.png|The second mausoleum BO1-Map0013-Sect02.png BO1-Map0013-Sect03.png BO1-Map0013-Sect05.png BO1-Map0013-Sect04.png|secret blood script room within second mausoleum BO1-Cemetery-MausoleumB-Exit-Gate.png Referred to only as the "first crypt" or "next crypt", this is the a mausoleum Kain passes through after leaving his mausoleum on the way to exit the Cemetery in Blood Omen. Linked the central eastern and central western mausoleums in the 'main Cemetery' through an underground 'dungeon'-like area. Houses a secret room containing a guide to Blood script. Legacy of Kain Secrets: Page 8 of 9 at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) The Plot at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) The Revived and Updated (Almost) Definitive LoK Maps Thread at the Square Enix Legacy of Kain Series Forums (by Baziel, Guilherme Coelho and Tenaya). Secret Mausoleums BO1-Cemetery-SecretMausoleum-Entrance.png BO1-Map0051-Sect11-Cemetery-SWCrypt.png|secret mausoleum BO1-Map0051-Sect12-Cemetery-SECrypt.png|secret mausoleum BO1-Cemetery-SecretMausoleum-Exit.png Two secret mausoleums found in Blood Omen in the south of the Cemetery linked by Teleporters. The first mausoleum in the south west could be reached only after gaining Wolf Form or Mist Form and allowed Kain to teleport to the southeastern crypt below a river in a heavily forested area, to find three Pentaliche of tarot artifacts and several Zombies. The Revived and Updated (Almost) Definitive LoK Maps Thread at the Square Enix Legacy of Kain Series Forums (by Baziel, Guilherme Coelho and Tenaya). Sunken Tomb Defiance-Cemetery-MainCemetery-SunkenTombEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-TombEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-TombEntrance-Spectral.png Defiance-Cemetery-TombEntrance-Hallway.png Defiance-Cemetery-SunkenTomb.png Defiance-Cemetery-SunkenTomb-Beneath.png Defiance-Cemetery-SunkenTomb-Beneath-Spectral.png Defiance-Cemetery-SunkenTomb-Beneath-Underworld.png Defiance-Cemetery-SunkenTomb-Wheel.png Defiance-Cemetery-SunkenTomb-Above-Ornamental.png Defiance-Cemetery-SpectralVault.png Defiance-Cemetery-SpectralVault-Spectral.png Defiance-Model-Map-Cemetery1a.png Defiance-Model-Map-Cemetery5a.png Defiance-Model-Map-Cemetery4a.png Appearing in Defiance, this mausoleum complex was positioned in the south of that area, leading to a tomb that was largely flooded and contained a link to the underworld through which Raziel escaped the Elder God, as well as a link to the 'Light forge ruins' on its far side. Also contained the only planar portal seen in Defiance as well as a secret orb activated doorway. The Ornamental Shield could be found within. The Revived and Updated (Almost) Definitive LoK Maps Thread at the Square Enix Legacy of Kain Series Forums (by Baziel, Guilherme Coelho and Tenaya). Dark Forge Ruins Defiance-Cemetery-MainCemetery-DarkForgeDoor.png Defiance-Cemetery-DarkForgeEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-DarkForgeEntrance-Spectral.png Defiance-Cemetery-DarkForgePortal.png A set of ruins in the east of the Cemetery accessible only from a high passage marked with the Darkness symbol in the main cemetery area. Housed a megalith structure in the shape of the Darkness symbol and a portal room only accessible to the bearer of the Wraith Blade which led via a warp gate to the Dark Forge within the Vampire Citadel. The Revived and Updated (Almost) Definitive LoK Maps Thread at the Square Enix Legacy of Kain Series Forums (by Baziel, Guilherme Coelho and Tenaya). Light Forge Ruins Defiance-Cemetery-MainCemetery-LightForgeDoor.png Defiance-Cemetery-LightForgeEntrance.png Defiance-Cemetery-LightForgeEntrance-Spectral.png Defiance-Cemetery-LightForgePortal.png A set of ruins in the west of the Cemetery accessible from a high passage marked with the Light symbol in the main cemetery area, a low passage through the sunken tomb, or a high passage from Kain's Mausoleum. Housed a megalith structure in the shape of the Light symbol and a portal room only accessible to the bearer of the Wraith Blade which led via a warp gate to the Light Forge within the Vampire Citadel. The Revived and Updated (Almost) Definitive LoK Maps Thread at the Square Enix Legacy of Kain Series Forums (by Baziel, Guilherme Coelho and Tenaya). The Gate Def-Cemetery-Dark-LightGate-Pillars.jpg BO1-Cemetery-MausoleumB-Exit-Gate.png The main gate leading north (or northeast) to Ziegsturhl and the Pillars of Nosgoth. Debatable whether the same gate is seen in both Blood Omen and Defiance, although both are seen in a similar area of the Cemetery. Gains a much more complex appearance and a new orb activated mechanism in Defiance. The Revived and Updated (Almost) Definitive LoK Maps Thread at the Square Enix Legacy of Kain Series Forums (by Baziel, Guilherme Coelho and Tenaya). Maps BO1-Map0001-Sect70-Cemetery.png|The main cemetery BO1-Map0006-Sect11-KainMausoleum.png|Kain's Mausoleum BO1-Map0013-Sect01.png|The first crypt BO1-Map0013-Sect02.png BO1-Map0013-Sect03.png BO1-Map0013-Sect05.png BO1-Map0013-Sect04.png|secret blood script room within the first crypt BO1-Map0051-Sect11-Cemetery-SWCrypt.png|secret mausoleum BO1-Map0051-Sect12-Cemetery-SECrypt.png|secret mausoleum Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-MainCemetery.jpg|The main Cemetery Defiance-Model-Map-Cemetery3a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-TombEntranceHallway.jpg|The Tomb Entrance Hallway Defiance-Model-Map-Cemetery2a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-SunkenTomb.jpg|The Sunken Tomb Defiance-Model-Map-Cemetery1a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-SpectralVault.jpg|The Spectral Vault Defiance-Model-Map-Cemetery5a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-LightForgeEntrance.jpg|The Light Forge ruins area Defiance-Model-Map-Cemetery6a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-LightForge-Portal.jpg|The Light Forge portal room Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-Kain'sMausoleumEntrance.jpg|The Entrance area to Kain's Mausoleum Defiance-Model-Map-Cemetery4a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-Kain'sMausoleum.jpg|Kain's Mausoleum Defiance-Model-Map-Cemetery9a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-DarkForgeEntrance.jpg|The Dark Forge ruins area Defiance-Model-Map-Cemetery7a.png Defiance-Prima-Map-Cemetery-DarkForge-Portal.jpg|The Dark Forge portal room Defiance-Model-Map-Cemetery8a.png Development BO1-Map0001-Sect70-Cemetery.png|The Cemetery in the retail game M0000190.PNG|The Cemetery in the alpha M0000702.PNG|The first crypt M0000701.PNG M0000700.PNG M0000811.PNG|The second crypt M0000810.PNG M0000903.PNG|The third crypt M0000902.PNG M0000901.PNG M0000900.PNG The Cemetery is known to have changed significantly in the development of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain with the layout of the area appearing much different in the Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain alpha. The Cemetery in the alpha features a sixth, central mausoleum in place of the central graveyard, and three discrete crypts, which were modified and combined into the extended crypt connecting the center-west and center-east mausoleums in time for the beta. Each crypt houses switches which unlock gates in the outer graveyard, and is bookended by turnstiles designed to prevent Kain from backtracking after unlocking the next gate, which are only encountered at the Lightning Dungeon in subsequent builds. Additional Crypt Dungeons at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The secret guide to Nosgoth's blood script is not present in the alpha, with the entrance to the respective room positioned elsewhere and freely accessible. The heavy boulders involved in the puzzle to unlock the final room are already in place, but no floor switches are hidden below them. Notes *The Cemetery is not directly named in the original scripts of Blood Omen, with later transcripts calling it a "graveyard". Blood Omen Dialgoue Script-Page 1 at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) The official guide Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain—Official Game Secrets calls the area "the great outdoors" - as it is the first outdoor area of the main game. Silicon Knights did however default to the "Cemetery" title in their Blood Omen FAQ The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain. The Plot at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) The "Cemetery" title is used a lot more uniformly in Defiance, with title screens, scripts, transcripts, the official guide and Debug menus all making reference to the "Cemetery" name. Defiance Dialgoue Script-The Cemetery at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) Defiance Dialgoue Script-The Cemetery at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Defiance - The Debug Menu at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). '' concept art]] *In Blood Omen files the map area containing the main external Cemetery is grouped with other 'overland' areas under the "Map 0001" designation, where it is labelled as "Map 0001 Sect 70". The other internal areas have their own designations with "Map 0006 Sect 11" (the only area in the "Map 0006" designation) referring to Kain's Mausoleum, the "Map 0013" designation referring to the 'first crypt' (specifically "Sect 01" to "Sect 05" - with "Sect 04" referring to a secret area within the crypt), and "Map 0051 Sect 11" and "Map 0051 Sect 12" referring to the secret mausoleums in the south of the Cemetery (with the "Map 0051" designation covering a number of secret locations). Several of the Developers' level select entries would lead to Cemetery areas, with the initial "OL1" chapter subsection containing entries for "MAUS" (Kain's Mausoleum), "CRT" (the 'first crypt') and "OL" (the initial 'overland' Cemetery area); in addition the top-level entries "BREN" and the unmarked yellow doorway would return Kain to the main cemetery and his mausoleum respectively. Blood Omen Developers Level Select Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *In Defiance files and Debug menus, the individual units of the Cemetery are listed under the "Cemetery" heading with as "Cemetery 1A" to "Cemetery 18A". They are numbered thus: with "1A" - the sunken tomb where Raziel escapes the underworld, "2A" - the sunken tomb entrance area with the planar portal, "3A" - the main cemetery area, "4A" - the entrance area to Kain's Mausoleum, "5A" - The spectral pillar platform chamber beneath the sunken tomb, "6A" - The Light forge ruins, "7A" - the Dark forge ruins, "8A" - the Dark forge portal room, "9A" - Kain's tomb and the bust room inside Kain's Mausoleum, "10A" - the main area of Kain's Mausoleum, "11A" - the Light forge portal room, "12A" - the lower (tomb) passage to the Light forge ruins, "13A" - the hallway and platformed room following the sunken tomb entrance area, "14A" - the upper passage to the Light forge ruins, "15A" - the passage to the Dark forge ruins, "16A" - the passage to Kain's Mausoleum, "17A" - the passage to the cemetery gate and "18A" - the cemetery gate area. None of these areas will load from the retail versions of the debug menu, but they will load in beta versions. Defiance - The Debug Menu at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). In addition the official Defiance script makes reference to some of these room codes, noting "Cem 02" and "Cem 03" (which match "Cemetery 2A" and "3A") as places Raziel visits in Escape from the Elder God Chamber. It also makes reference to "Cem 05" as the place Raziel notes the high passage he cannot reach in the Spectral Realm, which takes place in a side part of "Cemetery 1A" in retail game - it's possible that either that the dialogue was moved or the room order was shifted during development. *''Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' gives the room names as "Main Cemetery" (3A/17A/18A), "To Kain's Mausoleum" (16A), "Kain's Mausoleum Entrance" (4A), "Tomb Entrance/Hallway" (2A/13A, named "Tomb Entrance Connector" in ''Chapter 2''), "Sunken Tomb" (1A), "Spectral Vault" (5A), "Spectral Vault Cont." (12A), "Light Forge Entrance Chamber" (6A), "Upper Cemetery Passage"(14A), "Upper Main Cemetery" (3A), "Dark Forge Chamber Passage"(15A), "Dark Forge Entrance Chamber"(7A), "Dark Forge Portal Room" (8A), "Kain's Mausoleum" (10A/9A) and "Light Forge Portal Room"(11A). There is also a section called "Backtracking" covering returning through the Cemetery to collect items in Kain's Mausoleum and the Tomb hallway before travelling to the Cemetery gate. *As with many revisited locations in the series, the cemetery becomes a much more ornate and complex location in its Defiance appearance than it was in Blood Omen, ultimately this may be due to artistic interpretation and an 'updating' of the area, with artist Daniel Cabuco, comparing the Blood Omen interpretation of areas to a "TV version" and the Defiance updates as a "movie version". Pillars of Nosgoth areas at DCabDesign (by Bazielim), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) While the Cemetery has a generally gothic look in Blood Omen, the Cemetery in Defiance was influenced by Spanish gravesites. Nosgoth architecture at DCabDesign (by Lexy), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) *In both Blood Omen and Defiance the Cemetery contains a number of hidden messages in the Futhark Blood script runes. In Blood Omen the original cipher for the runes can be found in a secret chamber within the first crypt and the vista point graves in the cemetery read the names of Silicon Knights and Crystal Dynamics employees, specifically mentioning Mark Wallace, Joshua Marks, Lyle Hall, Rodney Rapp, Josh Rose, Scott Collie, Mike Tweedle, Ross Cutler, Jason Epps, Jack Meier, Tony Barnes, Madeline Canepa, Randy Komisar and Ben Szymkowiak - and giving dates between 1994 and 1996. Defiance features less overt references with only occasional messages such as "rest in peace" in the (Sunken) Tomb Entrance area and "here lies Kain" directly above Kain's tomb. . Blood Omen: Nosgoth's Blood Script at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) File:BO1-Render-Miscellaneous-BloodScript.png|The blood script cipher in Kain's Mausoleum (BO1). File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-BenSzymkowiak.png|"RIP Ben Szymkowiak Jan 1996" (BO1). File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-JackMeier.png|"RIP Jack Meier June 1996" (BO1). File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-JasonEpps.png|"RIP Jason Epps May 1996" (BO1). File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-JoshRose.png|"RIP Josh Rose June 1996" (BO1). File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-JoshuaMarks.png|"RIP Joshua Marks July 1996" (BO1). File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-LyleHall.png|"RIP Lyle Hall July 1994" (BO1). File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-MadelineCanepa.png|"RIP Madeline Canepa July 1996" File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-MarkWallace.png|"RIP Mark Wallace Jan 1996" (BO1). File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-MikeTweedle.png|"RIP Mike Tweedle July 1995" (BO1). File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-RandyKomisar.png|"RIP Randy Komisar July 1996" (BO1). File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-RodneyRapp.png|"RIP Rodney Rapp Apr 1996" (BO1). File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-RossCutler.png|"RIP Ross Cutler Aug 1995" (BO1). File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-ScottCollie.png|"RIP Scott Collie May 1996" (BO1). File:BO1-Render-DeveloperHeadstone-TonyBarnes.png|"RIP Tony Barnes Oct 1996" (BO1). File:Defiance-Texture-Cemetery-HereLiesKain.png|Approximately, "here lies Kain" (Defiance). Defiance-Texture-Cemetery-RestInPeace.png|Approximately, "rest in peace" (Defiance). *Several dungeons and other areas in the first stages of Blood Omen have a similar appearance to the buildings of the Cemetery and many - including the Light Dungeon and the Energy Bolt Dungeon are likewise described as "mausoleums". Legacy of Kain: The Plot at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Strategies to Aquiring Each Spell at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Ultimately the names of the Necropolis and the Tomb of the Sarafan in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver also suggest similar usage, with other minor graveyards and cemeteries seen in Blood Omen 2 and the Burial sites of Defiance suggesting corpses may be more liberally scattered. *The Cemetery has apparently had usage for a very long time. Not only are there ruins which suggest Ancient Vampire origin in the Cemetery, but also given the geography of Nosgoth, it seems that the Tomb of the Sarafan (which would be uncovered in Soul Reaver) was buried somewhere nearby or beneath the Cemetery area. The Revived and Updated (Almost) Definitive LoK Maps Thread at the Square Enix Legacy of Kain Series Forums (by Baziel, Guilherme Coelho and Tenaya). *A number of different concept arts for the Defaince Cemetery were presented in Bonus materials, although at least one concept art not presented there was seen in the official guide. Gallery File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-01.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-02.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-03.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-04.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-05.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-06.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-07.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-08.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-09.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-10.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). File:Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-11.png|Bonus material art of the Cemetery (Defiance). Defiance-Prima-Concept-Cemetery.jpg|The Prima guide concept art (Defiance) Tileset Defiance-Model-Vista-Cemetery7a-Ruins.png Defiance-Model-Vista-Cemetery6a-Ruins.png See also *Kain's Mausoleum *Dark Forge (Defiance) *Light Forge (Defiance) *Ziegsturhl *Underworld (Defiance) *''Seeking Revenge'' *''Escape from the Elder God Chamber'' *''Find the Path to the Pillars'' *Kain's assassins *Sanctuary (spell) *Ornamental Shield *Kain's Family Crest *Tomb of the Sarafan *Necropolis *Energy Bolt Dungeon *Light Dungeon *Burial sites *Blood script References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen overland Category:Locations/Blood Omen Category:Locations/Defiance major locations Category:Locations/Defiance Category:Locations/Overland